


Pancakes

by hanhanriver



Series: MarkBum ft. Joshua [2]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: "Hand- hand in marriage? Oh no no. No. Nu-uh. No. Never."Wherein the Im family is having their breakfast and Jaebum is having a mental breakdown on the side.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: MarkBum ft. Joshua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a sequel to my other markbum- uwu

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" Jaebum asked his thirteen-year old son as he sat down on the kitchen table, earning a light huff from the teen. 

"Appa, I already told you. Hannie will walk with me to and from the school." Jisoo softly said, smiling up at Mark when the older gave him a plate of pancakes with a side of toast. 

"But Jisoo, what if he can't protect you?" Jaebum worriedly asked, pouting when his older husband swatted the back of his head before giving him his breakfast. 

"Im Jaebum. If you don't stop this…" Mark threatened, purposely trailing off before sitting down and eating on his own plate. 

Jisoo giggled at the exchange, his eyes crinkling up as he watches his Appa placate his slightly angry Papa. 

"But Markie- what if that Park-boy does something to our angel? Jisoo has been growing up as pretty as you. What if a predator lurks around hi-" Jaebum's argument was cut off by a yelp when Mark jabbed his husband on the side using his elbow. 

"Might I remind you, you were 'lurking' around me since we were ten. You asked to kiss me when we were eleven." Mark rolls his eyes then eats some of his pancake. 

"But- that doesn't count! I was asking for a cheek kiss and we were under a mistletoe!" Jaebum protested as his face heats up. 

Jisoo softly laughed at his Appa's words, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "See Appa? Hannie is tamer when compared to you." He nodded his head before sipping on his glass of milk. 

"Don't compare me to that Park-boy." Jaebum huffed then angrily chomped on his food. 

Mark snorted then rolled his eyes before shaking his head in amusement. "It's not like Hannie is asking our son for his hand in marriage-" His words were cut off when Jaebum choked on the pancake he was chewing on. 

"Hand- hand in marriage? Oh no no. No. Nu-uh. No. Never." Jaebum vehemently shook his head once his windpipe cleared, Mark looking unaffected as he sipped on his coffee. 

"Appa-" Jisoo deftly whined, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment at the thought. "We- Hannie and I- we're not-"

"Aigoo. Look at my adorable son-" Mark cooed, gently pinching the teen's cheek before laughing. "It was just a thought. Your Appa is just really dramatic, huh? If he keeps this up, he's gonna be sleeping on the couch."

"Oh! Which one Papa? The living room couch or the room couch?"

"Living room couch."

"I- what? Dramatic?" Jaebum sputtered out, about to open his mouth to grumble about no one being good enough for his angel and how he won't deserve the living room couch when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Hannie!" Jisoo happily exclaimed, quickly finishing the food on his plate and placing kisses on both of his parents' cheeks- the kiss a bit sticky due to the maple syrup. "Bye Appa! Bye Papa! I'll go now!"

"Bye Jisoo." Mark softly says, watching as the teen fixed his own hair and grabbed his bag before opening the door to his bestfriend. 

Jaebum quickly stood up, lightly charging behind Jisoo and looking over at the teen by his door. "Park Jeonghan." He barked, his eyes seemingly set into sharp daggers. 

Jeonghan flashed a light smile, his eyes lightly showing the nervousness he's feeling at the sight of his bestfriend's father. "Mister Im." He politely greeted. 

"Appa- we talked about this." Jisoo huffed, turning to look at his father with a pout. 

Now, for Jaebum, his husband's and son's pouts are one of his weaknesses. He's not ashamed of it as he knows that anyone would be weak against those two, but it's very crucial for him to not be weak at that specific moment. 

"Angel, you know I worry. It's going to be your first day there and what if you get hurt on your way?"

"Appa, it's not like it's very far. Plus! I have Hannie with me!" Jisoo says with a smile, placing a kiss on his father's cheek before grabbing Jeonghan's arm. "I will be back later! Love you!" He says quickly, tugging his bestfriend with him lest his father says anything more. 

=================

"Is that car following us?" Jeonghan asked as he subtly glanced behind them, the black car cruising slowly.

Jisoo glanced back as well then wrinkled his nose, turning back around and gripping on his backpack's strap. "Yeah. The driver's a Hyung who used to help babysit."

"Did your Appa send him?"

"Knowing him, yeah. And Appa is in the white car a couple of meters away."

"Does that mean I can't hold your hand yet?"

"I can't give my Appa a heart-attack at this age! I think he nearly passed out the first time I told him we'll be walking together."

"Hm. Imagine what his reaction would be when he finds out I've been giving you love letters."

"Let's just- stay quiet about that for now. Papa already threatened him with sleeping on the living room couch."

"Oof. Your Papa is harsh."

=================

"Im Jaebeom, I swear if you don't-"

"But Mark! That Park-boy is walking too close to Jisoo! They should be at least a meter apart!"

"That's it. It's the living room couch for you for two weeks. And no sex!"

"What? No- wait- no. Baby- please think it through- see? I'm already driving back home now-"

"Ask Hyunwoo to stop stalking the poor kids too."

"I- fine. I'll tell him- okay? Please don't banish me to the living room couch."

"I'll think about it. Now get your ass back here- you didn't even finish your pancakes!"


End file.
